The present invention relates to a wireless device and a wireless system, which provide an original image and a zoomed-in partial image of the original image on a single screen during screen mirroring.
With the recent development of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies are under development. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology for wirelessly accessing Internet in homes, businesses, or specific service providing areas based on a wireless frequency technique by using portable terminals such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs).
As a direct communication technology for allowing devices to be connected to each other easily without an access point (AP) that is required in a WLAN system, the introduction of Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) is discussed. According to a Wi-Fi Direct standard technology, devices are connected without complex setting processes and in order to provide various services to users, data exchanging operations at a communication speed of a typical WLAN system can be supported.
Various Wi-Fi supporting devices have been used recently, and among them, the number of Wi-Fi Direct supporting devices for communication between Wi-Fi devices without requiring APs has been increasing. The Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) discusses a technology for introducing a platform that supports various services using Wi-Fi Direct link (for example, send, play, display, and print). This can be referred to as Wi-Fi Direct Service (WFDS).
Display service in WFDS is a service for allowing screen sharing between P2P devices. The screen sharing service is also referred to as a screen mirroring technique in that a wireless device displays the same image through image transmission.
However, since the aspect ratio or resolution does not fit during image transmission between P2P devices, an existing screen sharing service includes and delivers an unnecessary image such as a black image (or a letter box) at the top/bottom or left/right. Accordingly, due to an unnecessary image that is displayed in addition to an image displayed by a source device, it is in the way of users watching the image.
Additionally, when an original image displayed on the source device includes a small picture, map, or letter, a user manipulation is difficult due to a small screen of the source device.
Additionally, when an image displayed on the source device is zoomed in, the zoomed-in image can also be displayed on the sink device, but the quality of the image is degraded.